


Kill Me Gently

by captainchakyeon



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Demons, Dimension Travel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchakyeon/pseuds/captainchakyeon
Summary: Jimin moved to New York city not too long ago, and thankfully has a roof over his head and a decent job at a diner.He's also made a strong friend group since he's moved, all of them odd but great in their own ways.But Jimin still has a lot to learn about a few of them.





	1. An Odd Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, so this is my first vampire fanfiction. Well, my first one that isn't *completely* cringe worthy. This is inspired by the On and On era, one of Vixx's most iconic eras in my opinion. But I decided to get BTS involved too because why not.
> 
> So, anyway. It's probably just gonna be short chapters like this, but I'll update more frequently. Like..twice a month. I'm not making any promises though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Moving to New York city was hard, the transition from a smaller, slow paced town to the big apple was quite a thing to get used to. But after a year I'm still surviving, and thankfully more gracefully than I did a few months ago.

I may still live in a somewhat fishy neighborhood, with neighbors I wouldn't trust or want to get associated with because of their sketchy nature. But being a waiter with a college student budget doesn't leave you with the thousands of dollars that it requires to live in a decent neighborhood in New York city. 

Despite moving to New York alone, living in a more sketchy part of the city, and having to balance work and study, I'm happy with how my life is right now. Compared to two years ago, it's come a long way. 

That small backwards town was growing too toxic and dull of an environment for me to be in. From there being no place for me to grow and live to the fullest I could, to the overwhelming ideals the citizens held that told them anyone different was going to be burnt for eternity after death.

I shrug off those thoughts, continuing on my walk home from work. Distant sounds of the evermoving city rings in my ears along with my footsteps on the damp concrete, lit with the yellow street lamps.

As I turn onto my street, it's much quieter than many of the streets in New York, mainly because it's a more residential side of the city, unlike the usual busy commercial ones. Although, there's always Xavi’s Diner a block over, where I work, but it's rarely ever extremely loud there at night. 

As I pass the alleyway beside the apartment complex I live in, I catch a glimpse of my co-worker and friend, Hakyeon slumped over by the wall.

I stop in my tracks and look over, it was so odd of him to sneak around in grimy alleyways. What is he up to?

“H-Hakyeon?” I call out, a hint of confusion in my voice.

He raises his head slightly, a glimpse of red liquid dried to his face and fingertips. Some splattered onto his white crewneck shirt. 

A look of guilt mixed with exhaustion is plastered on his skin, which is paler than I've ever seen. His hands shake, drops of crimson fall from them.

I run over to his side and kneel down, he puts his palm out as to tell me to stop.

“Jimin, it's best if you go.” Hakyeon states in a raspy voice. 

“Hakyeon, you're hurt!” I counter, even more confused. There's no visible wound on him, but there's so much blood and he doesn't look like himself. “Should I call 911?! Come to my apartment, I have a emergency kit-”

“I'm not hurt.” Hakyeon interrupts, with a nonchalant attitude. He looks down at his hands. “This isn't my blood.”

“What happened?” I stress, pulling at my hair. “Hakyeon..explain this.”

“As I said Jimin.” Hakyeon avoids my question, leaning his head on the wall. “It's best for you to get away from me right now; forget this happened.”

“No, I'm not going.” I push stubbornly. “You're going to explain this.”

“You’re a stubborn one aren't you?” He chuckles. With the blood decorating his skin, he looks almost like a maniac chuckling. “Let me shower at your apartment and I'll explain, yeah? Can't let this blood stain.”

With that, I slightly hesitate to take the offer, but do anyway. He is covered in someone else's blood and is hesitant to tell how or why. But, I still trust him, for whatever reason.

I help him off the ground, and make our way to my small apartment, with a now nervous and curious energy.


	2. An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets an answer; a confusing one at that.

With Hakyeon close by my side, I unlock the door to my quiet and quaint apartment. I drop my book bag on the end table by the door and sigh.

Hakyeon, already has his stained shirt in hand, and claiming the one small bathroom. I flop on the couch as the sound of the shower starts, and stare at the blank television in thought.

I've only known Hakyeon edging on a year. I know that I don't know everything about him yet. But, I always assumed what I didn't know was more personal things, like his dad died when he was a child or he’s gay or something. Not something dangerous among the lines of, “Oh hey I might be a killer maniac.”

I don't know exactly what to do. Do I get a hammer and try to protect myself? Do I just talk to him? Maybe something crazy might have happened and Hakyeon had to protect himself, this is a dangerous city. Or, maybe he's a serial killer about to murder me; maybe he's why it's dangerous.

Hakyeon steps out of the bathroom before I can decide on what to think or do, with his previous trousers on, but his stained shirt in his hand. His hair damp and his skin back to it's golden glow.

“So I guess you still want an explanation?” Hakyeon asks softly, his eyes fixated on the shirt in his hands.

“Well, yeah.” I reply, gesturing him to sit on the couch. He slowly sits down, as if not to scare me.

“Heh, well um,” He starts nervously. “The explanation isn't easy or short.”

“I sort of assumed that.” I state, a now blank but slightly curious look on my face. “But go on.”

“Yeah, though I don't think you'll really believe it.” Hakyeon frowns. He fidgets with the stained shirt. “Not that you're unsympathetic or anything, but it's far out there.”

“How far out there?”

“Far out there as in I'm a fucking vampire, Jimin.”

“Okay, seriously don't joke around right now.”

“Do I look like I'm joking?”

And oh god that scares me. Hakyeon has the most serious look I've ever seen on him. Either he's the world's best prankster and actor, or he's not fucking around. But, it cannot be true. He must be out of his mind. Vampires aren't real. 

“Wait, are you seriously trying to say that number one, vampires are real,” I try to take in what exactly he's trying to get across, joke or not. “and number two, you're one of them?”

“I know, you must think I’m crazy.” Hakyeon shakes his head with a smirk. “But trust me, I’m not. And yes, I’m being truthful.”

“But, vampires are just folklore!” I state, still in disbelieve. “Hakyeon seriously-”

“I can prove it, Jimin.” Hakyeon interrupts. “I can show you.”

“What, your coffin?” I say sarcastically. 

“Okay number one,” Hakyeon stands up, resting his shirt on his shoulder with a finger hooked on the collar. “We don’t have coffins. And number two we don’t sleep so we don’t have the need for them anyway. Now c’mon, I’m going to show you.”

He extends his hand out to me, and I hesitatingly take it and follow him out the door of my apartment, thankfully my keys still in pocket. 

“Hakyeon, where are we going?” I ask, getting concerned.

“You’ll find out.” Hakyeon looks at me with a smirk. “Well, you’ll find out a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But it's better than nothing right?
> 
> Follow me on the twitters: @captainchakyeon


	3. A New Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon helps Jimin understand a little bit more, but there's still questions left unanswered.

“Hakyeon seriously, tell me where you're taking me.”

“Jimin, stop nagging, we're almost there.” 

We walk along an eerie and unfamiliar street; a few blocks from the one I live on, but not one I've explored yet. It seems like either no one lives here, or they're all asleep since it's very quiet and no lights are on besides the street lamps. Though, if vampires live here, I doubt everyone will be asleep.

Hakyeon slows his pace, and eventually stops at a small, street level door that's part of a row of apartments and buildings.

It has torn and scratched out posters littered about the door, and flowering vines up the brick wall beside it, and cracked pavement leading up to it.

“Wha-is this your house or?” I ask, confused because it looks like the property hasn't been taken care of in a while; though not structurally ruined. Most people would think of it as disregarded and abandoned. But, who knows what vampires call homey.

“Sort of.” Hakyeon chuckles. “See this is just merely the outside view of it. There's much to see beyond this door, Jimin.”

“Well, duh. I know that, Mr. Sarcasm.” I scoff. “That's how buildings work.”

“This one is different.” Hakyeon says, digging around in his pocket. “It's a bit like, well have you seen Doctor Who? It's a British show. I've been watching it since it came out.”

“Um, no.” I say blankly. “Wait, isn't it that show that Wonshik is always talking about?”

“Yes, I introduced him to i-” He shakes his hand and pulls out a brown key from his pocket. “Nevermind, I didn't bring you here to discuss television. What I came here to do, is to show you this.”

He approaches the door, and traces a pentagram on the old wood, muttering something foreign under his breath. A thin-lined pentagram glows on the door, and then the door slowly opens ajar with a creak.

“I-what was that?’ I ask. Does the door just glow whenever someone wants in or something? If Hakyeon seriously just opened a door with magic I must be dreaming.

“Magic, Jimin.” Hakyeon says casually, as if it's the most mundane thing ever. “Are you coming in or not?”

I sigh, and slowly join him in entering his residence. And once I see inside, I'm utterly and completely confused. 

I expected a house that matched the outside look, sort of rundown and barely holding up. But here I am, standing outside again, but with no city in the background, and a large Victorian house at the end of the trail we're standing on.

The sky's midnight black, and crystal clear. Thousands of stars make it glitter and shine, but are in a whole new formation, my mind forming them into brand new constellations.

What really makes the environment more unusual is the fact there's a moon very close to the earth we're standing on, giving a brilliant sight I've only seen in science fiction.

“Hakyeon..what sort of drugs have you given me?” I turn to him, with a unbelieving stare. “This cannot be possible. At first I thought you were just kidding around but at this point it must be a dream or some sort of hallucination.”

“I haven't given you any drugs, nor are you dreaming or have I been kidding this entire time.” Hakyeon states, all matter of factly. “This is my home, this is where me and well, I guess you'd say pack, live.”

“Okay, but how did we go through a door, that leads into a broken down building, to outside again, on what seems like another planet?” I question, scrunching my eyebrows. “If this is really real, why haven't I learnt about this in physics or science class?”

“Since vampires have to live in secrecy from humankind in order to avoid conflict, we've discovered a thing called ‘bubble dimensions,’ that we've since then honed to our use.” Hakyeon starts explaining, while gesturing me to walk alongside him towards the Victorian home.

“All across the galaxy, we suppose there's billions, bubble dimensions can be opened by magic and let us enter a small section of another dimension, or universe.” Hakyeon says calmly, and I try to keep up to what he's saying. “There's millions here on earth in hidden and deserted places, and vampires have lived peacefully in them in large packs in order to protect our race and who we are.”

“How have human scientists not discovered these yet?” I ask, walking in sync with the vampire. “We've gone to the moon, how have we not discovered bubble dimensions?”

“Vampires are far more advanced in our technology and philosophy than humans are.” Hakyeon answers, his eyes gazing at the sky. “We've perfected the balance of magic, wisdom, and scientific intellect to understand and use these, humans have yet to achieve that. Though when they have, we won't need to live here anymore.”

“Ah, I'm sorry I'm bombarding you with questions.” I quickly apologize after I realize how much I've questioned him. “Since I know you're not kidding I just want to understand.”

“I don't mind, truly.” Hakyeon smiles at me. “I'm glad you wish to understand. That's a very powerful thing.”

We then walk in silence; owls cooing in the distance, and the trees rustling with a cool breeze is the soundtrack for the rest of our walk up to the manor.

We walk onto the front porch, made of deep cherry wood and intricate wood carvings. The red wood accents the juniper and umber colored house flawlessly. There's several potted plants of different sorts about the spacious porch, and a porch swing to the left.

Hakyeon goes for the door, then turns to me.

“Ready to meet the Dracula family?” Hakyeon jokes as he reaches for the doorknob, and for once this night I crack a smile.

“Sure, why the hell not?” I shrug, as I mentally prepare myself for whatever else may happen tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa omg this is horribly overdue. I actually had this done for a bit but didn't upload it?? Well, it's up now so here you go. I may go back in and edit this a tad, but for now I'm satisfied with it enough. Also, shout out to Olivia for giving me some feedback. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter; @captainchakyeon  
> Instagram; @captainchakyeon


	4. An End to a Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after nearly six months I finally update! I'm so sorry for anyone following this story. I had a major creativity block on this chapter and in general. But I'll hopefully be uploading soon since I have a few twists to the story coming up soon (Jimin isn't going to become a vampire at least any time soon, shhh).
> 
> But yeah, hope you guys enjoy! ^^

As I walk into the household, Hakyeon kindly holding the door open for me, I find it warm and cozy instead of creepy or extremely gothic. 

We enter a small parlor, with a grand staircase with dark oak railing and trim. Paintings of what seems to be victorian people hang on the walls along with landscape photographs. Soft, jazzy music plays on a record in the corner. The comforting smell of a lilac candle wafts through the air.

Hakyeon takes my coat and hangs it on the coat rack, it accompanying a few others. He then smiles gently at me, and leads me to the next room. It’s spacious and is heated by a fireplace, picture frames lining the brick shelf on it, above that is a mounted television currently playing Friends.

The two guys seated on the couch turn to us, and look at me, confused and curious. One of them has soft brown hair and a waggish energy to him, the other has baby blue hair and was about the same height as Hakyeon. I get the sense they’ve picked up on the fact I’m human, and well, new.

“Hakyeon, who is this?” The vampire with the blue hair states, standing up from the couch. “You can’t just randomly bring in humans. Is he even knowing?”

“Well, he is now.” Hakyeon replies. “Look, Namjoon, I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s understanding; his name is Jimin.”

The guy - Namjoon, sighs and shakes his head a bit. “Why did you bring him here, exactly?”

“Well, he caught me after feeding.” Hakyeon says, frowning a bit seeing Namjoon disapprove. “I waited too long to feed so I crashed after I ate, and he saw me before I could clean myself. I had to explain after that.”

“Hyung, he’s kind of cute.” The other guy suddenly says with a cute smile. “Can we keep him?”

“Taehyung, we are not going to keep him here as your pet.” Namjoon scolds. “It’s dangerous enough as it is with him just in here temporarily, being a new human. You know how Yoongi gets when he’s hungry.”

“So, what exactly is going to happen with me then if it’s dangerous for me here?” I speak up nervously. “I mean, I can just head back home-”

“No, no. I think Yoongi just fed so you’re alright for now.” Namjoon assures. “I’ll notify the others of your arrival here, you can stay the night until the morning. We’ll hold a meeting then and figure this out. Hakyeon, he’ll stay with you for night.”

Hakyeon nods curtly. He leads me to another room, the kitchen. It’s a very large kitchen with lots of overhead cabinets and a wooden island. He gestures me to sit at the island and he starts rummaging through the fridge. I take a seat on one of the mahogany stools placed at the wooden island.

“Do you ever eat human food?” I blurt out, genuinely curious but did not mean to state it like so. Hakyeon turns back and looks at me, his face surprisingly not showing offense. “Sorry, that’s an idiotic question, forget I said that.”

“No, no. It’s not.” Hakyeon shakes his head. He pulls out eggs, green onions, and leftover rice. “It’s a valid question, I’m sure it’s bothering you what I eat and I don’t blame you.”

He pulls out a skillet, and turns on the oven. “As for the answer, vampires can eat human food and a lot of us do eat it for the taste and to live amongst humans without suspicion; though we do not need it. We only need blood to survive.”

“Oh, makes sense I suppose.” I say quietly, watching him crack the eggs into the skillet. I don’t want to ask him about his blood-eating habits, because I’m not quite sure if I want to know.

“I don’t eat human blood, Jimin. Don’t worry.” Hakyeon chuckles. “I mainly feed off of animals, meat, and blood we hunt in the forest.”

“I-you can’t read thoughts or anything, can you?” I ask with a concerned expression.

“No, I can’t. I just know that’s the question that’s naturally on your mind.” Hakyeon says, seasoning the eggs. “I’d be careful around Taekwoon though, he’s pretty intuitive with human thoughts.”

“Oh, he’s psychic then?” I tilt my head in curiosity. “Do you all have powers like that?”

“Oh no, he’s not psychic.” Hakyeon laughs and smiles at me. “We don’t have powers like Twilight. We instead have exceptional skills and intelligence in certain areas and senses, depending on the vampire. Taekwoon is just very emotionally intelligent.”

“Well what’s your talent then?” I ask after a moment, fidgeting with my sleeves.

“I uh, well I have a unique one I suppose.” He puts the eggs on a plate, and puts the rice and green onions on there as well. “Mine is bodily-kinesthetic and a bit of musical intelligence. Really helps with dancing. I also have a thing for seduction?”

“Seduction?” I question. I knew he was a dancer, but the seduction part was a little surprising. He can be playfully charming, but I didn’t know to what extent it went to.

He hands me the plate and a glass of water, and I thank him with a small smile. 

“Yeah, it seems odd, I know.” He shakes his head as he leans on the counter, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I don't really use it, I don't want to coerce anyone into something they wouldn't really want. Though I heard that it’s a fairly normal thing for vampires to have some sort of charm. Some of them use it to hunt their victims unfortunately.”

“Hm. kind of morbid but I get it.” I take a small bite of the food, trying not to think about Hakyeon hunting a person. 

“I..I'm sorry if this is too much for you.” Hakyeon says softly. “I understand if it is. I'm surprised you haven't freaked out and panicked yet.”

“It is a lot. Now that I know it's real.” I admit, twirling my fork in my hand. “But I'm just trying to take it a piece at a time I suppose.”

“I'm happy to answer any questions.” Hakyeon says with a nod. “It's fine to take your time with this as well.”

“You are more considerate than I previously thought vampires were, so I guess that helps.” I say with a laugh. Hakyeon chuckles as I eat another bite. 

“Thank you, I guess.” He smiles slightly. “I'm excited for you to get acquainted with everyone else tomorrow.”

“How many people live here?” I ask. “Is just it just Taekwoon, Namjoon, Taehyung, and you?” 

“Quite a few people live here.” Hakyeon says. “We're a large pack, hence the large house. You're surprisingly not the only human here. Taehyung is human as well. Him and the others have humans over when everyone is well fed.”

I nod in interest and acknowledgement. Hakyeon gives me a half smile as he turns to clean up the mess from cooking, as I finish the food he made for me. Once Hakyeon notices I’ve finished the food he takes my plate and places it into the sink along with the skillet.

“C’mon, I’ll show you where you can sleep.” Hakyeon gestures for me to follow him, I don’t hesitate to follow him now as I realise it’s been a long night and I could go for some sleep.

He guides me through the other doorway leading out of the kitchen, and into a long hallway with a spiraling staircase at the end. It’s very grand and intricately made, with a deep red banister supported by dark wood. 

There’s a window with a large enough windowsill to sit in placed halfway up the stairs at a landing, that peeks out into the jet black sky, still decorated with the foreign stars and moon. It seems like someone already had the idea to relax there, as there’s a pillow and a book in Korean I don’t recognize.

I follow Hakyeon up the stairs that eventually lead into another hallway. This hallway was shorter, only four doors veering off into their own rooms. Instead of another staircase at the end of it, there was a realism painting hung on the wall, a maroon couch and loveseat, and a short bookshelf.

On the loveseat there’s a man laying quite comfortably while reading a book, his long legs dangling off the armrest. His black hair much longer than Hakyeon’s dark brown, his hair touching his shoulders. It gives him a mysterious yet romantic look. He almost looks like the stereotypical vampire; yet he has a gentle look on his face, with none of the evil expressions that of a classic vampire.

“Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon calls out to him. The man lifts his head to look at him, his expression turning curious as he notices me beside Hakyeon.

“Who is that?” He asks softly. If it were said in any other way I’d almost be offended by the way he worded it, but he said in such a curious and soft tone I'm almost surprised. I expected a lower or more husky voice out of someone so broad and tall.

“This is Jimin-ah, he’s a friend who works with me.” Hakyeon says nonchalantly. “He uh, caught me after I had just fed and I had to explain everything to him. He’s staying here for tonight.”

The man nods, letting his book rest on his chest. He doesn’t seem as shocked as Namjoon was, nor as worried at my presence. I could sense a lot of trust from him for Hakyeon. He slowly gets himself up from the loveseat and I notice straight away he’s Hakyeon’s height as well, maybe an inch taller.

He comes up to me, still clutching his book, and I notice his red eyes. As bright as they are they don’t look unnatural on him, they seem just as normal as brown eyes on me.

“I’m Taekwoon.” He says in his gentle voice, his fangs caught in the low light. “I’m a vampire as well, but as I’m sure the others have explained I won’t hurt you. Unless you deserve it.”

“Don’t take him so seriously, Jimin.” Hakyeon assures with a smile, before I can panic at Taekwoon’s last statement. “Taekwoon is virtually harmless, he’s just protective of Wonshik and I.”

“I’m not protective, I just don’t want to have to deal with your consequences when you do something ridiculous.” Taekwoon frowns which makes Hakyeon chuckle.

“Alright, sure Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon smiles at him, heading to the first room on the right. “I’m going to go put Jimin to bed, he’s tired.”

“Goodnight Taekwoon.” I politely say, following Hakyeon into his bedroom. Taekwoon nods and goes back to the loveseat to read his book.

Hakyeon’s room is simple yet comfortable. Even though he stated earlier in the night that vampires don’t require sleep, he does have a queen sized bed anyway. It’s neatly made but still looks comfortable. 

He has large bookshelves lining his right wall, which is filled to the brim with books from all ages. The only place on his right wall that isn’t covered by a bookshelf is a doorway to a bathroom. To the left is a doorway to a closet and in the corner is a desk, with a laptop, paper, and a desk lamp. Above his bed is another window peering out to the forest and sky that surrounds the house.

“There’s an extra toothbrush in the bathroom you can use.” Hakyeon says, gesturing towards the bathroom. “I’ll find pajamas you can use.”

I thank him as I head to the bathroom. I turn on the overhead light with the pull-string. I pick the spare toothbrush and proceed to brush my teeth and cleanse my face with the water and soap at hand.

I come out of the bathroom and Hakyeon has laid a navy blue pajama set on the bed, he’s settled on the left side of the bed with a book. He looks up at me and smiles then goes back to his book.

I take the pajamas and change in the bathroom for more privacy. I come back out and lay down on the right side of the bed, laying my phone on the nightstand after plugging it into the spare charger.

“Will you be sleeping as well?” I ask, probably sounding a bit ridiculous but wanting to know anyway.

“Hm, probably not. I’ll probably just be reading.” Hakyeon replies. “I promise not to creepily watch you sleep like that Cullen dude though.”

I laugh at his words as I slip under the covers as he still lays on them casually with his book. I think for a moment how it must be odd to never have to sleep, but Hakyeon must be used to it as I am to having to sleep every night.

“Goodnight Jimin.”

“Goodnight Hakyeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> You can also come talk to me on twitter! (@captainchakyeon)


	5. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh well it's been a minute since I uploaded a new chapter of this. But I (kinda) made up for it by writing a 5.4k chapter (ok no but seriously this chapter is longer than all the other previous chapters combined, idk how it ended up that way). This hasn't been beta'd by anyone else, so I apologize for any mistakes! I hope you guys enjoy regardless! Also if you want some music to go with this series, I listen to a load of The Smashing Pumpkins, Arctic Monkeys, and Marilyn Manson while writing it, so I suggest listening to them while reading it ^^

I wake to the sunlight coming in through the window above the bed, providing a gentle light in the slightly unfamiliar room. I feel disoriented and groggy for a few moments before I recollect the memories from last night. I look at my phone; the clock on it saying it's a bit past eight in the morning, but I'm not sure if it's quite the same time in this dimension.

I turn over to see Hakyeon sitting at his desk, on his laptop focused on reading something I can't quite make out clearly. He must have picked up on the clue that I was awake since he turns to me and gives a slight smile.

"Did you sleep well, Jimin?" Hakyeon asks politely. I nod in response, still slightly groggy since I'm used to having caffeine of some sort in the mornings to help me perk up. "Your bedhead is very cute."

"It's eight-fifteenish right?" I ask, slightly mumbling and blushing at his comment, while trying to figure out what day it is and what exactly I have to do today. "I'm working the afternoon shift at like eleven. I also think I have to study. Maybe."

"Yes, it's the same time here as it is in your usual dimension." Hakyeon nods."I'm working the afternoon shift as well today, we can walk there together later."

I mutter a quiet agreement before checking my phone to see if anyone's tried to contact me. No texts nor calls, only a few social media notifications. I diminish them as I go to use Hakyeon's bathroom. After a few minutes I've brushed my teeth and calmed my 'bedhead' back to it's normal state.

Once I've changed back into my day clothes, Hakyeon guides me downstairs to where everyone is eating breakfast together. I recognize two of the vampires from last night, Namjoon and Taekwoon, while Taehyung seems to not be in the kitchen yet. Taekwoon seems to be cooking some eggs and bacon. I suppose even though they don't necessarily need to eat regular human food it's still nice to eat it every once in a while.

Hakyeon seems to notice them before I do, but he only has time to tightly grip my arm before I see the packs of blood in the fridge as Taekwoon opens it for some milk. Taekwoon then looks up at me with a concerned expression on my face.

"It's alright guys, it's not like I've never seen blood before." I say to calm them down, and also me a little. It's still a little bit off-putting seeing so much blood but I try to remind myself that it's not human blood. It's (kind of, not really) as normal as a human eating a steak for dinner. "It's fine, promise."

Hakyeon's grip on my arm ceases but he remains close to me. I take an actual look around the room towards the dining table and notice another person that I recognize.

"W-Wonshik?" I ask in slight confusion. He looks up from his phone and once he notices me he looks as surprised and confused as I do. He tilts his head and squints his eyes in question of my presence here.

"Um. Jimin?" He says with surprise and question in his deep voice. "Hakyeon what's he doing here?"

"I'll explain later." Hakyeon says, as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "He knows. At least about Namjoon, Taekwoon, and I. I sort of forgot to mention you're also a vampire."

"He's a- is everyone that works at the diner besides me a vampire?" I ask in disbelief, looking at Hakyeon.

"Hey, I'm not a vampire!" Taehyung says smiling, as he appears from the other doorway. As if he's very proud to be the only other the human.

"Honey, you don't work at the diner." Namjoon turns to him and reminds him. "You work at the college library, remember?"

"Oh. Oh yeah." Taehyung realizes the part he missed in my question, but then goes back to his smiley self. "But I'm still a regular there! And I live here too, so you're not the only human here. They treat me nicely so don't worry!"

"I just didn't know Wonshik over here was a vampire as well." I explain to Taehyung. He nods nonchalantly and goes back to the living room to leave the rest of the conversation to us.

"I mean, I hope you forgive me for not knowing how exactly to tell you that." Wonshik says, putting his phone down on the table next to his plate. "If Hakyeon was going to end up bringing you here and telling you all this I would have told you anyway. I do trust you, but I can't just tell everyone this, yeah? It'd be dangerous for me to, for all of us."

"I understand that, I wasn't mad at you for not telling me. I'm just surprised you're yaknow, a vampire as well." I reply. "It's still quite a bit to take in."

"Yeah, so I think we need to have a chat about that right about now." Namjoon interjects, leaning on the counter. "Hakyeon, while I know you're one of the eldest and the sort of leader around here, you cannot just throw caution to the wind like that. You had a moment, I get that, but someone caught you literally red-handed."

"I know, Joonie." Hakyeon replies with a serious tone. "and I know this opens up a topic of needing to stay secretive and even when we have our moments we need to still conceal this part of our lives from the general public."

A sense of seriousness falls upon the room, while this mainly concerns Hakyeon, and me a little bit, the rest of the room attentively listens and Taehyung slips into the room again, sensing the change in conversation.

"I got lucky I know that." Hakyeon continues. "Jimin could have very likely freaked out and outed me, and therefore I could have been thrown in jail or hunted down. Thankfully he showed curiosity and gave me a chance to explain myself; even then he didn't freak out when he very well could have and is still trying to accept the reality as it is in a calm and respectful manner."

"We all got lucky really." Namjoon nods. "He could have outed all of us, got us thrown all in jail for murder at the very least. I hope you do realize the luck we have had so far. There are far more situations where a human finds out and is either had to be put down or the vampire is under threat, than a situation that turns out this lucky."

"What does this mean, though?" Taekwoon steps into the conversation. "What happens from here? Does he stay here with us?"

Taekwoon looks back and forth between Namjoon and Hakyeon, seeing if either of them have an answer. I stand still beside Hakyeon nervously, not knowing what exactly to say.

"I say we should handle it like we did with Taehyung." Hakyeon gestures towards the boy standing in the doorway.

"That was a different situation though." Namjoon points out. "He was someone we all know and had trusted and we willingly told him and brought him here to live."

"Namjoon, Jimin is someone we can trust." Wonshik says firmly. "Sure, he found out by accident unlike Taehyung did, but he's handling this situation better than many would. Hell, better than Taehyung did. Remember when he had that freak out when it had finally sunk in?"

"Yes, I do remember." Namjoon says in a defensive tone. "I feel like we need to be prepared if Jimin does have a freak out episode like Taehyung did. We can't let him just go back out into the world by himself for a while."

"Joon, that's what I'm saying. I know you're anxious right now, but it's best if we go about it like we did before. It worked then, it'll probably work now." Hakyeon says calmly. "We escort him to work and to his school. Wonshik and I work at the same place he does, Taehyung goes to the same school. He can live here, at least for a while."

"Fine, I guess we can see how that works for him." Namjoon agrees after a pause. "But if it goes horribly, I'm feeding you to Yoongi."

"Nah, he doesn't look like he'd taste good." Another voice says, I look over to see what I'm guessing is another vampire supposedly named Yoongi at the hallway doorway. This one is shorter than Hakyeon and Namjoon and with pastel blue hair and a few piercings. "I'm guessing that's Hakyeon's oh-so-controversial human next to him?"

Hakyeon nods in reply to Yoongi's half sarcastic question. Yoongi strolls in and gives me a small nod and hello before helping himself to some of the bacon that Taekwoon had already cooked. Taekwoon gives him a look but Yoongi shrugs and ignores it and goes to sit down next to Wonshik.

"Anyways, we'll figure out the more minor details later. He has work with me later, I'll escort him there, for now let's eat breakfast." Hakyeon states, everyone gives him a sign of acknowledgement and goes back to their usual business.

Hakyeon makes me a plate of the eggs and bacon and hands it to me with a fork. I quietly thank him and sit down on the left side of Wonshik. He makes small talk with me like he usually does with me at work through breakfast, which is nice as it reminds that he's still mainly the same person I remember him as.

Hakyeon and I help clean up after everyone is done. All throughout breakfast I got the odd feeling that everyone was purposefully not eating or drinking blood because of me being here, only sticking to the human version of breakfast. I assume Taehyung is already used to it, since he has seemed to have lived here for a long enough time to get comfortable with the more gruesome facts of their lives.

But of course, I'm very new to this. Part of me is thankful they didn't, since it still is a bit new. Maybe with time it won't bother me. Eventually I will have to accept the fact this is their food source, like Taehyung has.

Hakyeon says he'll escort me to my apartment to let me change into my work uniform and get any items I'll need for my shift and walk me to the diner. I nod along, since there's not much room to argue, and honestly I do agree that it's not the best to leave me alone with this information, at least not for now. It's dangerous on both ends if I make any panicked decisions.

Once it reaches ten, Hakyeon and I are ready to leave, giving our goodbyes to the others, Hakyeon once again promising he'll keep a close eye on me throughout the shift. It won't really be a problem for him since he's higher ranking than me, being a shift manager and all.

We walk outside into their dimension's land. A single sun rules the sky above, similar to my usual one, but less intense in brightness and heat. The grass a dark green, and the same forests surround the large house and yard. The path I can see more clearly now, it being made of old brick, covered in gravel and grass in patches here and there but still clearly part of the path.

We reach the end of the path, the entrance to my dimension is the other side of the door, but seemingly part of what is otherwise just a gigantic tree on the outskirts of the forest. Hakyeon glances at me before casting the same spell he did last night, opening the door. Through the doorway I can see the street, it looking as normal as it did as I last saw it.

I take the step through, and immediately turning to see if Hakyeon was following me, for some reason I get anxious this was all a trick to throw me out and if I ever mentioned it again, they'd act like I'm a crazy fool. I smile at the sight of him closely following me out onto the sidewalk. 

"Woah, wait." I say, just now realizing he's in full sunlight. "Won't you have a reaction to the sunlight?"

"Thanks for the concern." Hakyeon chuckles. "But not really. I'm more sensitive to it compared to normal people, sure. But it won't bother me unless I'm in it for too long, and there's ways to manage it."

"Oh, okay." I nod, as we in unison walk towards my apartment complex. "Just making sure you won't implode or something."

"Don't worry, I won't." Hakyeon laughs, as he puts his hand on my shoulder for a moment.

We walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Thankfully it isn't a long walk from the dimension gateway to my house. It's a bit weird to think that something so astonishing is so close to my home and I never knew it.

We arrive at the complex, then walking the stairs to the floor I'm on. I find my key and let us into my apartment. I close the door behind us and Hakyeon stands there in the middle of my living room, looking around the small living space I have to my name.

"I have to go change into my uniform and get my notepad and books." I state, a bit awkwardly. I head into my bedroom, but Hakyeon follows me into the room.

"Are you going to stay in here while I change?" I ask, slightly insecure all of a sudden.

"I promise I'm not being a pervert, I won't look. I just need to make sure you aren't going to escape through the window's fire escape and make a run for it or something." Hakyeon says with a sense of sympathy in his voice. "I trust you, but Namjoon would literally kill me if he found out I lost you somehow. He's an anxious person about this sort of thing."

I nod and shake it off as I go to my closet and pick out a clean uniform. Hakyeon leans against the wall near the door, staring off into the window.

I lay the uniform on my bed, glancing towards Hakyeon again, feeling a sense of vulnerability. I've never been one to show off my body a lot, out of a sense of modesty.

"I swear I won't look." Hakyeon reminds me softly, and looks down, as if he feels guilty about the fact he has to be in here while I change.

I shrug off the fact that another person is here, I trust Hakyeon and it’s not too big a deal. I take off my crinkled shirt and replace it with the new one. I quickly do the same with my pants and underwear, Hakyeon looking anywhere in the room but at me, looking like he regrets the situation right now.

Once I'm done changing I go up to him and give him a empathetic smile. He has a light blush on his face out of embarrassment, which surprises me a bit, since he's usually very composed.

"It's okay Hakyeon, I get it." I say before he has a change to apologize. I trust him not to do anything and he showed me he wouldn't.

We head out of the apartment as I grab my notepad, extra clothes, and needed textbooks for studying along the way out. I make sure I have my phone and keys before we shut the door and then we head towards the diner, which is only a short walk away.

We finally arrive at the diner, being welcomed by it's vintage 50's vibe once again. There's a few early birds enjoying brunch, and some familiar co-workers serving the bar and table sections, along with the cooks behind the bar in the center of the restaurant.

We get clocked in, and then start the shift per usual. Of course, we can't talk about what happened last night. Not here, not to the other regular co-workers. I take over one of the smaller sections, which right now I'm fine with since it means slightly less people to deal with.

I only have one occupied table at my section at the beginning of my shift, since the lunch rush hasn't started yet. I go through the usual routines without much thought, serving them their food, refilling their drinks, greeting new tables, cleaning the tables after they leave, telling the orders to the cooks, and so on. 

It's programmed into my head by this point, which I'm grateful for. The shift seems to move decently okay despite everything that’s on my mind currently.

Hakyeon keeps a close eye on me throughout the shift as he promised Namjoon to do. He tends to his other duties and the few minor problems that show up though, like one of the new cooks screwing up an order and a pitcher of sweet tea spilling all over the left side of the bar. But not anything unusual happens, thankfully.

He finds a way to give me pats on the shoulder and quietly ask how everything is going every so often, and gracefully helps me put in complicated orders and carry large group orders of food to the table. It brings me a sense of relief almost to know Hakyeon is there, and not in a overburdeningly way, but in a caring and gentle way.

The shift comes to an end at four pm for the both of us. we wrap up our duties, and clock out as soon as we can. It was a shorter shift, but still quite tiring. We say goodbye to our co-workers and head for the way to Hakyeon’s home.

On the way back we make small talk about work, as we usually would on any other occasion. There’s been several times Hakyeon has walked me to my apartment since we live close together. The small normal moments I still manage to have with him and the rest of the vampires give me a breath of relief, reminding me there’s still that friend I knew before in them.

We step into a quiet house once we arrive back at Hakyeon’s household, no one in the living room immediately off of the parlor. Hakyeon explains the rest of the vampires tend to separate during the day, either going into the normal dimension to work and study, or focusing on their individual tasks scattered amongst the house. Days tend to be more calm and quiet for their house compared to humans'.

"Do you have a study area or library?" I ask Hakyeon. Surely they have some sort of room suitable for studying. Even with the situation I don't exactly want to fail college.

Hakyeon nods in response and gestures for me to follow, he takes me up the stairs in the parlor which leads into a long hallway. He opens a double-door entrance, and opens up the largest home library I have seen to date, and will probably ever will see.

I step inside the library with Hakyeon, with my face in disbelief. Grand shelves of books tower to the ceiling, four circular tables take space in the middle of the room, and a wooden counter with several books on the end of it resides at the side of the room.

I look closer at the books on the shelves, running my finger over them. Some of them in languages I can't even recognize let alone read; the ones I can read span a broad range of topics, from how to sail, to the royal family of England, and several of which look like personal journals. All of them seem to range in ages, some looking historically old, some much newer.

"That's Gwenevere's section." Hakyeon states, watching me inspect the books. "She's lived a full life so far, I guess you could say."

I turn to him to ask who exactly Gwenevere is, but before the question can come out of my mouth I hear a set of footsteps enter the library.

"If you're going to talk about me at least let me hear so." A gentle voice with a teasing smirk in it's tone carries through the room.

I turn to the voice, and there stands a woman, with beautiful dark skin and curly brown hair framing her face. A smile is worn on her face, along with kind but old eyes; the odd thing is though is that she doesn't look a day over twenty-six. My instinct tells me she’s quite older than that.

She strides gracefully over to Hakyeon and I at her section in the library. Hakyeon gives her a friendly kiss on the cheek with a greeting in French. I give him a look and he shakes the thought off.

"I'm Gwenevere." She introduces in a faint British accent, with a curtsy bow. "Most people nowadays call me Gwen. I took Hakyeon here under my wing back in the twenties."

"Wait. Twenties? you mean as in the nineteen-twenties?" I ask at her very nonchalant reference to living over a hundred years ago and still looking so young. A perk of being a vampire I suppose. "She took you under her wing?"

"Yes, the nineteen-twenties." Gwen nods with a smile. "I was already quite old at that point, too. Hakyeon over here was a brand new vampire though. Bumped into him outside a party in nineteen-twenty-five, I think? Decided to help him a bit and still haven't been able to get rid of him."

"Hey, you decided to keep me." Hakyeon laughs at her playful accusation. "You could've very easily gotten rid of me if you really wanted to."

"And luckily for you I didn't rid of you!" Gwen says lightheartedly but Hakyeon still curtly nods at that. "Anyways, what are you two up to today? Namjoon says we have a meeting later. I'm supposing about this lad?"

"Yes, about Jimin here." Hakyeon gestures to me and gives a smile. "He accidentally found out so we're at least keeping him here for a few days. But what to do besides that we still need to figure out altogether."

“Ah, I hope the most of it will be Jimin’s decision, yeah?” Gwen says, ending it like a question as if to make sure if the statement will be true. “Granted it’s a very risky situation right now, trust me I’ve been through similar. But at the same time you must allow him some room to have an opinion on the matter. In the end it does center around him somewhat.”

“Yes you’re right.” Hakyeon nods agreeingly. “I’m not sure how much room Namjoon is comfortable giving him to make a full decision on the matter, but his voice will definitely be heard and will, regardless, matter in the situation. I’ll try to make sure of it.”

Gwen nods and smiles in response to Hakyeon’s statement, and turns to me.

“If you need anything, feel curious about vampirekind or legend, be sure to let me know.” Gwen says in a welcoming tone. “I’ve lived as a vampire for quite a while now, I’m probably the best person to ask around here; though Hakyeon, Taekwoon, and Yoongi can brief you on just about anything as well.”

“Thank you.” I smile genuinely at her sincere kindness. For a vampire she is very warm and has kind looking eyes that make me want to trust her. “All of you guys have been really nice so far, it definitely takes some of the nerves away.”

“Oh of course, all of us are expected to have manners, human or vampire.” Gwen assures with a light chuckle. “By the way, has he met Rin-Nova and Naomi yet?”

“No, not yet. He’ll probably meet them at the meeting later.” Hakyeon replies. “They’re more of a handful so I’m a little glad he hasn’t met them quite yet.”

“What do you mean by that?” I ask curiously, tilting my head at his statement.

“Neither of them are actually harmful, but they have their quirks.” Gwen explains, chuckling a bit. “Naomi is a very new vampire. She was born one, and is very young for a vampire. We have her under our care so we can educate her on how to be a successful vampire in today’s age.”

“And Rin-Nova?” Hakyeon says and then lets out a playful sigh with a smile before continuing. “Taekwoon took him under his wing long ago, like Gwen did with me. For a while they were the almighty vampire duo of Chicago. Rin has always been a character, he’s very charming and debonair. But also mischievous and a trickster. He’s very benevolent though.” 

“Just don’t fall for his tricks and you’ll be okay.” Gwen chuckles. “Anyways, must go, Taehyung requires I teach him my infamous bread recipe. Apparently it’s supposed to go along with dinner, but I’m pretty sure he just wants to know it.”

“Well of course.” Hakyeon smiles as she exits the room. He turns and sits down at the near round table, made perfect for studying with spacious room and a lamp in the centre. I join him at the table, sitting near him and putting my bookbag on the table, doling out the textbooks that I need.

“You still shooting for that music theory and dancing arts degree?” Hakyeon asks, probably recalling the memory of when I first told him I was attending college a while back.

“Yeah, I picked up a extra online class in psychology though.” I reply, flipping through the textbook in front of me. “As if I wasn’t busy enough. But it intrigued me I suppose, and I wanted to learn about it.”

“Are you planning on doing a minor in psychology?” Hakyeon tilts his head, paying attention.

“Hm, not really.” I shake my head. “Considering that I’m planning on going into the entertainment industry, I don’t think a minor in psychology will really get me anywhere other than to solve my curiosity about the human mind a bit.”

“Well, even though people say life is short I’m sure you could pursue that later on if you wanted.” Hakyeon smiles. “You know, once you’ve made it into the entertainment world, why not blend the two together somehow?”

“I guess I could.” I smile back, and get back to my textbook, flipping my pen in my hand, trying to take in the information, jotting some of it down as notes in my notebook occasionally.

Hakyeon keeps me company while I study for around an hour, switching between trying to help me understand the concepts I have trouble understanding from the textbooks, and reading books from the library he picks out.

Our library session ends with Wonshik stopping by, announcing that dinner is ready. I pack up my textbooks and notebooks into my bag. Hakyeon offers to take my bookbag to his room and meet me in the dining hall. I thank him and follow Wonshik to the said dining hall.

“Oh, I should probably tell you this beforehand.” Wonshik stops in his tracks, and I stop with him, listening to him. “The other vampires, uh. They might be drinking blood at dinner, of course it won’t be human blood, just from animals but. I just wanted to warn you of that. If it might be a problem I can see if they can drink in a seperate room for right now.”

“Uh, no it should be fine.” I assure him, but still a little nervous at the statement.”That’s their food and this is their home, I’ll have to get used to it someday.”

“You sure?” Wonshik says with concern. “I just want to make sure, Taehyung freaked out about it the first time he saw. Then again he had a fear of blood beforehand.”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine Wonshik.” I smile assuringly. “If I feel off about it, I’ll let you know.”

Wonshik returns the smile and we continue to the dining room. I can tell someone had cooked human food since I can smell delicious aromas from the hall, and it reminds me that I’m actually quite hungry. I can smell the savory bread Gwen mentioned and roasted meat.

We enter the dining room, and it seems like all the vampires I have met so far are already seated except for Hakyeon, who should be on his way. The middle of the table has serving platters of fresh bread, roasted chicken, salad, and mashed potatoes. 

Gwen looks up from her seat to us, gives us a smile and waves Wonshik and I over to sit by her side. We go and sit by her sides and she greets us individually. 

“Wonshik, I’ve managed to convince the others to not feed in front of our new friend, Jimin.” Gwen notifies Wonshik. “Feeding will be pushed back until tomorrow, I feel like it’s still a bit too early.”

Wonshik nods at Gwen’s statement in response, and starts serving himself a small portion of the human food, likely to tend himself over until feeding on his actual food source tomorrow.

“Oh, Jimin let me introduce you to our resident troublemakers.” Gwen chuckles. “This here is our youngest out of the whole bunch, Naomi Fletcher. She may be young, but she’s smart and picks up on things rather quickly.”

Gwen gestures to a pale skinned girl with fiery red hair and striking, wide blue eyes to contrast her hair. She seems a few years younger than me, around her late teens. She glances at me and gives a polite smile. While seeming young, she wears a similar outfit to Gwen’s; a black corset and a dark cotton blouse. 

“Hey there.” Naomi greets casually, sipping on some cider. “Gwen just really likes reminding me I’m the youngest. I’m really not that young, I’m a legal adult to human standards.”

“For a practically immortal being, you are basically a baby though.” Yoongi teases, hiding behind his own cup of cider. “Or are we all just really old farts to you?”

“For an old fart you still got a lot of snide.” Naomi teases back, sending him a glare across the table.

“For beings who are supposed to be wise and knowledgeable, you both are being childish.” Gwen rolls her eyes playfully.

As the bickering dies down Hakyeon finally arrives to the dining room, and takes a seat across from me. He gives me a friendly smile and starts to serve himself a bit of food, and joins the lighthearted conversation amongst the long table.

Dinner goes well, I get to know the other vampires I don’t know so well a little better. Rin-Nova is definitely bolder than I am (well, you have to be to try and steal Wonshik’s food), and as much as Naomi tries, Yoongi tightly holds the crown on the most sarcastic comebacks. His only real competition for the crown is Taekwoon, who may be quiet but can also produce some well delivered sarcasm.

After dinner, Naomi, Rin-Nova, and Taehyung take the chore of cleaning up the dishes and leftover food. Everyone else escorts me to the library, to what I assume is where we’ll talk more in depth about what to do about the situation.

The windows in the large library show a starry sky and a half-moon, the only source of light from outside. The table lamps give off a soft glow, dimly lighting the room. Yoongi paces around the room with his arms crossed, giving passive glances at all of the books.

Taekwoon sits on one of the tables, and looks around at us, as if telling us to start the discussion already. Hakyeon sits on the chair beside him, and Namjoon stands aside from him with his hands in his pockets. I sit down opposite to them, next to Wonshik. 

Gwenevere goes through her section in the library, seeming to look for a specific book. She finally pulls one off the shelf, a rather large and old looking book. She sets it on the table next to Taekwoon.  
“A Brief History of Vampire-Kind.  
Written by Gwenevere K. Bennett.”

The front of the book states. I quickly make the connection that Gwen herself must have wrote this book, given the author name. Either she must have done years upon years of research to make this, or have lived long enough to naturally collect all of that information. Given the fact that she must be much older than Hakyeon, I lean towards the latter option. 

“So since it seems like you’ll be staying here with us for a while, Jimin.” Gwenevere says, looking up to me. “Might as well educate you a bit further as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> you can catch me on twitter and tumblr too (@captainchakyeon)


End file.
